Kohri Niwahara
is one of seven main characters in Memoria Pretty Cure, and the first cure to appear in the main story. Kohri's alter ego is , and is known as guardian of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Bio Appearance Kohri is a relatively small statured girl of high school age. She has medium length brown hair usually pulled into low pigtails, and round pink eyes. Her typical casual dress consists of a soft pink polo and a high waisted green skirt adorned with floral patterns, usually paired with neatly rolled white socks and brightly coloured sneakers. While attending Kinjin Academy, she almost exclusively wears the Kinjin blazer open over the uniform's white dress shirt and brown skirt. The red tie around her neck is fastened by her second-year pin, but adornments other than it are uncommon. Rather, whatever charms Kohri finds herself picking up usually make their way to the straps of her garishly-decorated school bag. She wears red sneakers to school. Personality Etymology - means "garden" or "courtyard," and means "meadow." - means "little" or "small," while means "fabric." The transcription of the first character as Koh in romaji is primarily a stylistic choice. Cure Spring '- From english ''spring, in reference to the season. History Memoria Pretty Cure Relationships '''Tempo Rythmo Takumi Arashi Seren Torano Nemu Reimatsu Hounomaru Yutaka Prince Chaménos Iroha Kinjin Kyoshin Iida Oka Niwahara '''- Kohri has a very positive relationship with her mother. The two of them do things together quite frequently, but oftentimes Oka is much more gung-ho about them than her daughter is. Oka was the one to suggest Kohri's new name. '''Banri Niwahara - Kohri seems to be on good terms with her father, despite past awkwardness between the two. Banri often asks for Kohri's help at the flower shop, and believes she has what it takes to inherit the business one day. Maria Aino '''- Maria is one of Kohri's closest friends. After Maria came from overseas, Kohri was the first person to befriend her, and invited her to join the gardening club. '''Haruta Imaeda - Kohri's earliest thoughts of Haruta were those of fear, thanks to his gruff appearance. However, the two quickly became very firm friends once Haruta let his more sensitive side shine. Madoka Kanda - Madoka was incredibly quick to incorporate Kohri into her little "crew" after she transferred to Kinjin. Kohri actually somewhat looks up to Madoka's confident personality. Utsugi Kawabata - Utsugi and Kohri only usually hang out together in the presence of Madoka, but the two consider each other friends, and just need the push of someone more extroverted to facilitate their interactions. Utsugi often helps Kohri study for exams, in exchange for flowers to decorate her home. Tomoki Mishima - Kohri and Tomoki hit it off extremely well thanks to their similar natures. Tomoki is always trying to outdo Kohri in the "overly obliging best friend" department, and vice versa. Kokoro Tatsumi Yota Yuuma ' Cure Spring is Kohri's Pretty Cure alter ego, accessible via the Morganite Mode Cureloge. Attacks Trivia * Kohri is a Libra. * According to her official profile, Kohri's favourite food is katsu curry, and her blood type is O. * Kohri is male-to-female transgender. Her given name prior to transitioning was . Gallery Spring.jpg|Kohri's cure form, Cure Spring Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cure